Real Moments
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Colección de Drabbles, Viñetas y One-shot's DouWata, basados en capítulos del animé y/o manga. Con algunos arreglillos inventados, para el gusto de las masas x3
1. Detalle

Lo siento! . Me había prometido a mí misma no subir nada más hasta terminar el Three Shot que tengo prometido, pero no pude evitarlo x3 estos drabbles se escribieron solos xD Espero que les gusten, sip. Ya saben, hay tanto material insinuativo en xxxHolic que, ¿cómo no aprovecharlo? Este drabble nació del cap…. (soy un horror para recordar los números -.-U pero si no mal recuerdo, es… "Palabras encadenadas"? o algo asi…..) el de las gemelas, ustedes entienden xDD

Drabbles DouWata, ¿Shonen Ai?

Cap. 1: Detalle

_ Ten. -Doumeki colocó el vaso frente a ella, con su cara impávida de siempre, bajo la sorprendida mirada de la chica. – En la pastelería… tomaste café con leche, ¿verdad?

La castaña se sonrojó mientras asentía, agachando la mirada. Watanuki, al otro lado de la mesa, vio la escena con igual sorpresa y un deje de ternura. Así que Doumeki si era capaz de fijarse en detalles… El sonrojo de la gemela mayor lo hacía sonreír. Era realmente inocente, sonrojarse por algo así…

En ese momento, Doumeki se sentó a su lado, colocando frente a él otro vaso.

_ Jugo de frutas. –fue todo lo que dijo.

Y Watanuki tuvo que agachar la cabeza también, mientras daba las gracias, para esconder el sonrojo que asaltó de pronto su rostro.

…..

(130 palabras)

Eso es todo por hoy, pronto subiré el siguiente n_n espero que les haya gustado. (Yo muero de la ternura de imaginarme a Wata-sama asi x/x ) El prox es sobre los mismos caps xDD Cosas del momento.

Besos a todas! Bye-kyu! Y ¡Coman Dounuts~!


	2. Otro

Hola Hola! nOn Volvi~! Me demoré un poco, a pesar de que este cap ya está listo, porque estaba esperando reviews n_nU Pero bueno, a pesar de que no llegaron demasiados, lo continuare por las personitas que me escribieron x3 Ademas, quiero agradecer a tods los que me han agregado a favoritos~ x3 ¡Me siento honrada! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!

Entonces, espero les guste ese cortísimo drabble. ¡A leer!

Cap 2: Otro

_ Entonces, ¡A buscar otro! Ne? –sonrió la gemela menor, comenzando a alejarse.

_ ¿Otro? –preguntó Watanuki sorprendido.

_ Claro –contestaron las dos, al unísono.

Watanuki se quedó pensando, extrañado. ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos eran esos? Si hubiese sido él el rechazado, no estaba seguro de poder hacer algo como eso.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se desvió hacia Doumeki que, aburrido, miraba por la ventana, ajeno a la conversación.

Suspiró. No, él nunca podría buscarse otro.

…

(78 palabras) ¡El más corto que he hecho! Pero me parecía que asi quedaba bn n_n Por cierto, no se si los diálogos estarán muy buenos, pero tampoco quise copiarlos textuales…. Espero no les moleste x3

Revies! Besos a todas y todos, cuídense mucho y ¡Coman Dounuts! Bye-kyu~!


	3. Mismo Lugar

Yahoo~! Volvi! X3 No planeaba hacer caps de Rou, pero bueno, me puse a repetirme el primer Ova y… ¡La inspiración vino sola! ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Así que aquí esta, espero les guste, lo escribi rápido para deshacerme de la idea y poder ver Adayume! ¡Que por fin salió! *-* Soy tan feliz~

Cap 3: Mismo lugar

_Fíjate, ya eres toda una autoridad universitaria. –le comentó Watanuki mientras revisaba la bolsa de compras.

_ Es natural, la etnología siempre me ha interesado.

_ Ya lo sabía. –le contestó el otro. – No en vano es lo que decidiste estudiar en la universidad.

Doumeki sólo lo miraba. A estas alturas, ya eran normales las conversaciones de ese tipo entre ellos, bastante más civilizadas y fluidas que diez años atrás. Pero de alguna manera, el estar hablando así de sí mismo se le hacía raro.

Watanuki continuó, ajeno a la extrañez de su compañero. –Aunque siempre creí que acabarías heredando el templo cuando te graduaras. –Hizo una pausa- Otro fallo por mi parte.

Doumeki alzó una ceja. ¿Qué significaba exactamente eso?

El menor se quedó con la vista fija al frente, alzando una mano para quitarse la pipa de los labios. Sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos de pronto.

_ Me preguntó donde estarás dentro de diez años más.

Entonces Doumeki lo comprendió. Y le sorprendió el hecho de que, aún después de todos esos años, hubiese cosas tan fáciles como esas, que todavía debía explicarle a Watanuki.

Su gesto se volvió firme, y habló.

_ Aquí.

Watanuki volteó a mirarlo, con esa mirada que, de no ser por Doumeki, hace mucho que habría olvidado. La mirada de cuando ambos eran sólo estudiantes. Doumeki casi sonrió.

_ Dentro de diez años, y dentro de cien… seguiré estando aquí.

"Mientras tú estés"

Watanuki desvió la mirada para que no viera empañarse sus ojos bicolores. Y Doumeki tuvo media visión de sus blancas manos temblorosas, apoyadas sobre su kimono carmesí.

Trató de decir algo, pero sólo pudo sonreír. De aquella manera que los tranquilizaba a ambos.

"Gracias".

No necesitaban más.

(287 palabras)

Eso es todo~! Espero les guste, a mi me gusto x3 Como amo a esta pareja~ *-* Por cierto, el diálogo inicial está textualmente sacado de los subtitulos de Friki no Fansub (la mejor! xD) no adueño nada x3

Bien, las dejo, ire a ver "Adayume" *-* Besos a todas! Respondo reviews! Bye-kyu y ¡Coman Dounuts!


End file.
